


the future

by Encalhado



Series: stucky collection [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Avengers (2012), american dreams(comic), inspired by comics, tho it's set on MCU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	the future

这里是2010年的纽约。我称之为，未来。

任何人一觉醒来发现自己正处在70年以后都会惊慌的，当然也包括我。不过这又确实不太让我感到震惊。我能从一颗病怏怏的豆芽菜成为一个超级战士，一觉70年也不算太离奇了。另一方面来说，我早就见过未来。在一切让我的生活天翻地覆的事发生之前，在我第3次拿到4F的申请表，他第N次救下我之后。

那个混蛋先是放了我鸽子，然后又像个救世主一样出现三两下打跑了那个小混混，而且也没有对于他爽约这件事向我道歉。有那么一瞬间我真的好讨厌他。一瞬间而已。那也是我第一次看他穿军装——事实上直到那时候我才知道原来他参军了，还是107兵团——我打赌也是他第一次穿军装。没有那个军人会把帽子歪着戴的！他不管穿什么都像模特走秀，布鲁克林万人迷永远都是女孩眼中的焦点。

他把我盖着4F戳的报告单扔进垃圾桶，用他一贯轻快而认真的语气告诉我要带我去未来。

未来是个很浪漫的词。就像是一张空白的素描纸，有什么没什么掌握在自己手里。小时候我们所想的未来不过是快点长大，可以不用听从父母的话去尽情的探险，再大一些，我们做着关于美丽的妻子，浪漫而平静的生活的美梦。当时的我一心想要结束战争，而我突然开始恐慌。因为我发现我开始不懂他了。就像孩子突然发现长久陪伴自己的小熊被洗去了自己留下的印记。熊还是熊，可已经和原来的不一样了。

我们最近一次讨论未来也是在很久以前，美国宣战之前。他说，最坏的情况，如果美国宣战，他希望他身边的人都不要参军，他不希望任何人离开。而现在他却成了我们生活的圈子之中第一个走上战场的人。

未来展。该死的四人约会。那是我第一次看到能悬浮的汽车——虽然只成功了一小会，也是我第一次见到Howard Stark。

我无法无视那场未来展于现在这个“未来”的巧合。

Tony.Stark,有着和他爹一样的名，一样的小胡子，一样是个疯狂的发明家，一样办了一个未来展（虽然我没有能去参加Tony的），一样发明了能让自己远离地面的玩意，一样是个让人讨厌的好人；认为我毫无吸引力的姑娘——只不过从两个变成了Natasha一个；我依然在试图结束战争。

可唯独他不在这。那个带我去未来的人，却不在未来里。

现在我终于有机会读完《布鲁克林有棵树》了。他就像弗兰西和尼雷经历了千辛万苦得到小心翼翼栽培的圣诞树，我则是楼下被用来晾衣服的小树。我拼尽全力试图去保护他，那个世界上最好的人，那个唯一了解我的混蛋，却让我最终因我而死。我几乎死去，却活了下来。

他们都说我是个奇迹。他们找到了我。他们只找到了我。

有好多人都说，如果一个人诚心想到得到某样事物，全世界都会帮助他。

我终将会见到你。

那时候，我想，我会对你说——

我们终于到了未来。


End file.
